A New World and a New Begining
by surkariAlover13
Summary: A new life for Lelouch with a new begining in a peaceful world.
1. The New Beinging

After the death of the Demon Emperor,Lelouch woke up floating in mid-air. He notice that he was no longer wearing his blood-stained garments. The new founded area he woke up in was pitch black. _Where am I?_ All of a sudden a bright light came out of no where and Lelouch's naked body was now drape in white steaming rays of light."Son of a bastard Emperor,later be came a bastard emperor himself."said a mysterious voice.

* * *

><p>Lelouch became annoyed but who ever was <em>talking<em> was right. He had become like his father but he knew his real intentions. All of this was for Nunnllay._ No not for Nunnllay but for the world to live in happiness. Yes that is why I became a Demon Emperor._"I had my reasons for what I did."Replied Lelouch in his mighty voice. "Who are you?"ask the former emperor."I am the one you mortals call "God"!"said the voice."God?""Yes."

* * *

><p>"Why am I here? I'm supposed to be dead.""Wrong. You're <em>supposed to be<em>."Lelouch was confuse now. _He was not dead?_"But,why?""Well after reviewing your life."_Reviewing my life?Who do you think I am?A tape recorder?_" I've decided that you should have a second chance in life Lelouch.""But-but I _NEED_ to be dead."God sigh."You poor helpless child."_C-ch-ch-child?_"I'm not a child!"shout Lelouch."Listen,do you accept my offer of have another chance at life?"Lelouch hesitated for a moment."What are the consequences?""No consequences,But if you do accept my offer you will wake up with a new life fill with new memories in the current time of life.""How old will I be?""The day you died.""Will I still look the same?"Yes with some new features added."_Features added?_"Will I still have my old memories?""If you like.""Will I still see...well ….do I have a chance to see Nunnllay again?""You may but I not for sure."Lelouch thought deeply for a moment."Yes. I agree to your offer.""Very well then." Then the steaming rays of light on Lelouch's body began to start swirling around his body until he was engulf by the rays of light. Before everything began to blur he heard God's voice said,"Enjoy your new life _Lesley"_


	2. The New Life

As things start to fade to white then to black and finally nothing. Lelouch groaned a little bit._ Where am I,and what was that whole Lesley business. _As Lelouch beings to open his eyes. He started to hear a _familiar_ voice."Lesley?Sweetie are you all right.?"_That name again. I guess that was my new name. _He open eyes and realizes that he not floating anymore. No. No he was in fact lying down on a bed in a room with things that are all familiar to him. _Too familiar._ As he got out bed he notice on a drawer on his right. On top was a lamp with a purple shade,a small wooden box with engravings of birds on it,and pictures with people,again,that are so familiar to him. He then sigh and decided to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>With the warm water beating down on him and while he was scrubbing his body and when he got to his chest area. Lelouch realize that there were <em>two foreign <em>objects on him._ What the-. _And on his chest were exactly what you thought they were. Breast. _What the fuck! Boobs. I have breast now. Wait a minute!"Yes with some new features added."That son of- calm down,calm down. It will be alright but if I'm a girl now does that mean-._

* * *

><p>As Lelouch turns off the shower nobs and races to the mirror,he gave out a sigh. His face was still the same and his hair is at the same length. With that out his mind he now need to figure out who Lesley is. With a new objective he,<em>or she,<em>head out the bath room with a towel covering his newly develop body. Then a boy with the same hair color as Lelouch's and with green eyes open the door,_with out knocking. Oh rude thought Lelouch,_"Well,well,well. Look who's finally awake. Good morning Legsly." said the young boy with a teasing smile. _Who is this boy and the heck did he just call me. _The boy look to be about ten years old. The boy stared at me for a few seconds and then yell,"Mom!Lesley up and she is looking at me weird.""What?"Came the voice Lelouch heard earlier.

* * *

><p>A woman in her early thirties came in with tears in her eyes."Lesley,sweetie. Oh thank god your awake. Steve get in here Lesley awake."Then a man came in here who was in his mid-thirties."Oh my little girl"said the man know as Steve. Both the man and the woman hug Lelouch.<em> Why...why does this feel so familiar and...warm?<em>Lelouch snuggled his head into the hug,but got out of it and step back."Who are you people?"ask Lelouch. The man and women stood there in shock what their daughter just said."Lesley. It's us. Mom and Dad sweetie."Lelouch just shook his head for a responds."Oh Steve. Our own child doesn't even know who we are.""It's alright Sarah. The Doctor did say she will have a bit of amnesia." _"_Amnesia?Really Who are you people?Where a I?What day is it?"But nobody answer any of his questions. Lelouch feels like crying right now._ Get yourself together McKinley. What! Where did that name come from?_""Why is everything so confusing."Then Lelouch crash to the floor and began to sob silently."Oh,Lesley."said the mother. She got on the floor to comfort her crying daughter.

* * *

><p>She then realize that she's not wearing anything but a towel."Boys why don't you all go and finish breakfast,while Lesley and I have a little girl talk ok?"And so they and it was just the two of them. They both got up and sat on Lesley's bed. "Listen to me sweetie. Your name is Lesley Annabelle McKinley. You are eighteen years old. You attend Ashford Academy and it's your last year of high school. You were born December 5,1999."<em>My birthday has change a least. And everything makes <em>_sense. "_You are a talent young women with so much ahead of."'But why is everything so a blur to me?""You were injured the day Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was assassinated"Then it hit Lelouch. He remember everything who Lesley wa-no who _she was._"Lesley?"Lelouch blinked."Lesley?""M-mom?"said Lelouch in disbelief."Oh!""I remember. I remember everything."Lelo-Lesley said.


	3. New Friends

"I have my little girl back""Mom. I'm alright.""Sorry. Now get dress and come down for breakfast. Hopefully your dad and brother haven't ate everything.""hmph. Hopefully." Lesley just now notice how beautiful her new mother's looks. Her hair was black like a cat. Her eyes were just like Lesley's,but 2 tones lighter. She had a heart shape birth mark on the left side of her forehead,and was wearing a baby blue dress to her knees and a white fluffy apron."I'll be waiting for you.""Okay."

* * *

><p>Lesley went to her closet to see what to wear. <em>I wonder whats in here?<em>And to Lesley's surprise was a whole lot clothes in her closet unlike her old one back when she was well...a _he_. Tank tops,tube shirts,blouses,ruffle shirts and skirts,graphic Tees,dresses and mini dresses. You name it,but because Lesley still had her old personality so she wore something simple. She picked out a black button-blouse and some blue jeans._ Oh wait I need some underwear._ She search in drawer for some underwear and found so panties that she turn red._ Focus. These are yours. So relax. _She pick a simple white bra with panties. _I wonder what bra size I am. Well it wouldn't hurt any body since this is my body. _Lesley then blush a deep cherry red. _D-cup,32. Get your head out of the gutter._

* * *

><p>She peeped her head out the door way. Lesley smiled and when down stairs to her new family. In the kitchen, was a table for four,cute little cooking accessories, and a T.V near the toaster."Morning.""Morning sweet heart. How are you feeling?""Just great, dad."He smile at Lesley and that made her feel great. Her new father had black hair with 1 or 2 grays,a mustache,glasses,and was wearing a blue polo shirt,and some tan shorts."Here you go sweet. Chocolate chip pancakes and eggs sunny-side-up.""Thanks mom."Lesley hadn't notice how hungry she was."And why you wear such dark clothes on beautiful day like today?""Huh?Oh,I just feel like wearing these."Mom rise her eyebrow."Okay. If that's what you feel like"<p>

* * *

><p>"So you guys..."Lesley started to say."Yes Lesley?"said both her parents."How long was I asleep?""About three months."Lesley almost chock on her food. <em>Three Months! <em>Then she started to have a coughing fit."Three...M-months?""Yes"replied her father."It was not like you were in a coma. The Doctor said that you were alright, it was just your brain was in some healing process,sweetie.""I see. So Emperor Lelouch was dead for three months to,right?""Yup."And then he continue to read his newspaper. _I was dead for three months. Interesting. _She continue to eat her breakfast,when she heard a _ding-dong_ sound."Jasper?Will you be a darling and get the door?""Alright mom."said Jasper._ I guess he is my little brother,but this time I won't treat him like the way I did to Rolo._

* * *

><p>Three happy girls came rushing into the kitchen and hug Lesley."Lesley!"shouted the girls."We miss you so much!"<em>These are the girls in pictures. Abby,Maya,and Yuki. <em>Lesley eyes started to get watery. "I miss you guys too."And they got together for a group hug."Ewww. Do that in a room."Yelled Jasper. Abby had fire color curly hair,and smokey green eyes. Maya had teal color hair that reaches her knees and grayish-purple eyes. Yuki was on the short side with golden brown hair that reach her shoulders and hazel color eyes. They were all wearing their Ashford Academy uniforms."Get your school uniform on Lesley or we going to be late.""Oh girls. I don't know if she will be going to school with you all because she just woke up.""Mom. Its okay. I'll be fine in school.""You sure"She nodded."Well...okay."And she rushed up stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She found her uniform and put it on as fast as she could.<em> Such short skirts. <em>She grab her bag and left the house,_she said bye to her mom and dad of course,_with her friends. The way to school wasn't long but on the way she did get a few dirty look from people. _They can stare all they want because I have new life._ School hadn't change at all. And as always Lesley was a genius in her classes. When gym class came she was a nervous wreck. _Well here goes nothing._ When she heard the whistle blow she ran but she didn't feel tried._ This strange I never ran this fast before. I guess I must be a pro in gym._ And a pro she was."All man. You always be us in gym class Lesley."complained Yuki. Lesley chuckle."What can I say? I'm just that good." Abby hit her on the arm. While rubbing it they started to laugh. _I'm going like these guys... and my life._


	4. Boyfriend

During the middle of the school day Lesley went to her locker to get her lunch. As she was doing so, from the corner of her eye she saw a boy with blonde hair came rushing to her and then hug her. Surprisingly, she hug him back. _I wonder who he is. I guess he must be my best friend. _"I'm so happy you are all right,Lesley."said the blonde haired boy. And then he did the unthinkable. He kiss her right on the lips. _What? Why is he kissing me?Me of all people. _But before Lesley could think about pushing him away. She was too deeply in kiss. She responded back to him."Well, what do we have here." said Abby teasingly. They both stop in a instance and began to blush quite heavily.

* * *

><p>She look him in the eyes and he look in her eyes. <em>I remember now . He's my boyfriend,Daniel. I can't believe that I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend for god's sake. <em>"Daniel."Lesley said softly."It's me babe."Any way. I don't want to interrupt you twos love scene but can we go eat lunch?""Of course." respond Lesley.

* * *

><p>Daniel Smithson was an average school boy. Has blonde,choppy,and fluffy hair. Ocean blue eyes and a warm smile. He likes engineering and plans on opening a repair shop with his two best friends. His favorite sports are football,swimming,surfing and golf. He and Lesley have been dating since 9th grade. <em>Secretly, he also plans on marrying Lesley when they finishes High school. Why you may ask this question,"Why is he planning to marrying Lesley if he has not gone to college and wants to be a Engineer?" Well he's been taking high school and college at the same time since Daniel was 15, so you get my point. <em>

* * *

><p>While eating their lunch,"Lesley?" ask Yuki."Wes?"with her mouth full."You know this is are last year of High school right?""Yeah and what about it?" she replied. Yuki then had a face of horror. "I can't believe you. After graduation day we probably never see each other again." Yuki said with horror."Oh quit your complaining."yelled Abby. Yuki then made a pouting face. Lesley chuckle at that. <em>She reminds me of Nunnllay when we were little. <em>"That will never happen,right?" said the flaming red head."Right" said Maya while eating a ham and cheese sandwich."Oh that reminds. What does everyone plans on being. And that doesn't mean you Daniel because everyone _knows_ what you going to be.""Well I never."snapped back Daniel.

* * *

><p>They all thought about it and came up with this. Abby wanted to be a Police woman,Maya wanted to be a Nurse,and Yuki wanted to be a fashion designer. Lesley thought hard about but she really had nothing she wanted to be. <em>I really don't have anything to do since I already complete my agenda. <em>"I really don't plan on becoming anything.""What!" went her friends."But...why?""I just... don't see what I can do in life anymore since... you now... the accident.""Lesley?"asked Daniel."Yes.""Can we go talk...in private?""Okay."

* * *

><p>On the school roof..."Lesley,whats wrong with you?"Lesley went pale. <em>Oh god. What do I do now?<em>"It's just the incident that happen Dan. Nothing serious.""Lesley"he said softly. She started to back up. _What should I do? Should I use Geass on him? Wait I probably don't have geass anymore. Think. Come on. THINK! Maybe I should..._He kiss her. She started to fade between the body tingling kiss. He broke it. "Lesley""Daniel...I'm s-s-sorry."Silence. Lesley felt guilt but what can she said to him. _My real name is Lelouch Vi Britannia also know as the Demon Emperor. _She began to cry. "Lesley don't...don't cry. Please don't cry."But she kept crying. Daniel then got on his knee and began to said."Lesley... would you marry." She stop in a instance."What?""Would you marry me?""But...I-i-i-i-i don't under-""Please listen. I love you. I love you so much That I would do anything and I mean anything to me."She just blink.'My grandfather left me enough money to start the repair shop I plan on opening and to buy a house to rise a family. Please I mean I know this a bit of a rush but-"She kiss him. Then,looking in to each others eyes the hug and Lesley whisper."Yes"Daniel pull back his head. Lesley had tears of joy in her eyes and was smiling. They kiss on it.

* * *

><p>While returning to their friends and lunch."Well here comes the <em>bride and the groom<em>."said Abby."You heard all that."Oh relax."replied Maya."We just heard the proposal.""So are you going to tell your parents?"Ask Yuki."Well of course I have to tell them and hopefully they will accept it."Yuki started to whimper."Whats wrong Yuki?""It's just...that everything is changing and we will never see anyone again."Lesley got on her knees and comfort her friend."Of course we'll be friends forever,Yuki."She Began."Listen let's all make a pact that we'll never forget anyone,okay?" "Okay"went the rest. And friends they we will always be.

* * *

><p>Some where else... "Your Majesty."said a solider."Yes?"replied Empress Nunnllay."Our spies have found something to your amazement."<p> 


End file.
